Caught just to get out
by NotAfraidToLive
Summary: riddick hears that theres a criminal worse then him, he cant have that and decides to take out Sean Palovaski. little does he know who that really is. rated T for now, may change later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter: someone worse then me

Riddicks POV

I heard there was a killer on the market, his name was Sean Palovaski. Normally this wouldn't bother me; I was in a slam surrounded by cold hard killers. I didn't care until I heard about this new killer. I heard that he was much worse then me, that his murder number had just over passed mine. I had a problem with that. No one killed more people then me. Looks like I had some killing to do, starting with this new cocky son-of-a-bitch. I knew sooner or later they would get caught, we always get caught. It's a routine, I get caught I get out and then back into the slam. If this killer was really better then me, then he would have no problem getting sent to a slam cuz they new they wouldn't be there for long. Just wait till he found out that once he got here I was gunna make sure this was the last place he ever saw.

2 months later

Sean's POV

Fuck fuck FUCK. Getting caught was NOT something I took lightly. Slams were a tough place for a girl. I can kill anyone I want. I'm the most wanted criminal now that that Richard B. Riddick is stuck in some slam. In the slams there were too many men that were women deprived, people trying to rape you left and right, fucking pain in the ass. As long as I get out in at most a week I should be fine though. I couldn't see shit, they had me blindfolded. I had a bit in my mouth and chains on my wrists and ankles. I should be in cryo sleep, but they forgot that your priminal side doesn't sleep, the animal side. That's why I' m still wide awake just waiting to land to take out a few more of my captors. Someone's got to die for putting a bit in my mouth.

Riddicks POV

Heard that Mr. Sean was coming to Butchers Bay. About fucking time. I saw the guards assembling by the tunnel entrance. I knew they would be here soon. I got in position to kill him once the guards made sure that he didn't kill anyone and was safely in and left. When they opened that door the only thing I saw was a girl, a fuckin girl with a bag over her head. Guess the guy who gave me the info on Sean was wrong, I was gunna have to do something about that. I slightly relaxed thinking why the hell would they send a girl to Butchers Bay? This place was for the top killers, not whores. I looked back at the girl to see one of the guards roughly grab her ankles cuffs to take the lock off, she stood perfectly still. The guard looked wearily at her and went to remove the cuffs on her wrist. As soon as he was done he put the key back in his pocket and glanced at the guard behind her and snickered as if to say that she wasn't even as bad as they had warned him about. But then she grabbed his head and snapped his neck and dropped his dead body. That's when the guards started yelling and after two more guards dying they finally had her tightly in one of the bulky guards grasp. The leader of the mercs that had brought her here punched her in her gut and she hissed in pain trying not to double over. "You stupid bitch, want to know what happens when you play with fire? You get sent to hell."

With that he took of the bag on her head. I was not expecting any of this. But the one thing that made me catch my breath was when that bag was of her head. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She still had the blind fold on and he took it of. "Nice contacts, I hope you don't mind that I take them out."

She struggled against the men's hold on her but as they held her down they pried her eyes open. After that all her head was screaming. At once they all got up and left. She sat there withering on the ground in pain with her hands holding her eyes shut. She looked like she had been blinded. I went to get a closer look. Something was wrong here.

Sean's POV

I couldn't see. My eyes burnt like hell and I was trying to hold back the sobs. My eyes were what they called shined. But I never got them shined; it was something I was born with. I always had contacts though. I was on the grown shaking from the pain when I heard someone approaching me. FUCK. I can't see, I can barley move I'm in so much pain. I got up and went into a crouched position with my eyes squeezed shut. I stood there listening for were the attacker was coming from. All of a sudden there were heavy footsteps and a lust filled voice said "need some help sweat heart? Looks like you're lost."

"Get he fuck away from me if you want to live." I ground out turning to were the voice came from. I heard the steps slowly approach me

"now don't be like that sweat heart, I'm just a guy with a few needs that you know, need to be filled." With that he lunged forward.

Instinct took over. She side stepped tripping the man, she then said" all you needed to tell me, no need to start attacking me" she whispered seductfully She stood up and put her hands out as if reaching for him. "Just come to me and lead me to your face and I'll take care of the rest."

Right away she felt his hands taker hers and put hem on his face. "Perfect" she said and blindly kissed him hoping she didn't miss his lips. And soon as she felt his guard go down she put both hands on his hips unsheathing his knife without him noticing

Riddicks POV

He watched as a man approached her. I watched as she seduced him and slowly took his knife out of his belt with him thinking she was undoing his pants. Then she did it, she stabbed his sweat spot. She stood there as he cried out in shock and fell down dead. Then she went on all fours and crawled around trying to feel her way around the place. He wondered why her eyes were still shut. He decided he'd have a chat with her.

"Hey babe, guess what?"

He saw her slowly and carefully turn around and said" what? You want what he got cuz I sure as hell have more of it."

I couldn't help but laugh, "no, you just proved yourself worthy of having a once in a life time chance to talk to me, Richard B. Riddick, best convict murderer out there."

"Really? Cuz I thought that I was the best convict murderer, or at least the last time I killed someone I saw that my murder score was slightly higher that yours" she must have known she was taking a risk saying that because she crouched into a fighting stance. "The names Sean Palovaski. Now get he fuck away"

"You expect me to believe that you, a girl, are Sean." I couldn't believe it, this women that looked like a runway model was Sean. But that still didn't describe why she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Why won't you open your eyes? I'm sure you would be able to fight a lot better."

"Take me somewhere dark and I'll tell you"

"Follow my voice" with that I started taking about Butchers Bay, and everything she should expect here so that she would follow my voice. I was curious if this was really Sean. So I was leading her to the only dark place here, my cell.

"K, open up its pitch black here"

**So this is my first Riddick story thingy. Please if you read this please please pleas review cuz I have the next chapter written but I need to know wether or not to continue. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**h**

Sean POV

The only reason I followed him was because I needed to be able to see, not seeing was my weekness, the one thing I could'nt handle. I figured once he got me some where dark I could take him out. I had a plan, I knew what I had to do and nothing was going to stop me. Not even if it was the famous Richarerd B. Riddick. I opeaned my eyes to meet the man that was my new enemy. 

Riddick POV

I took a sharp breath. DAMN. Her eyes, they were just fucking like mine. It took all I had to fuck her right there. I now understood why she had screemed in such pain when they had turned on the lights. Then I peeled of my goggles.

SEAN POV

We must have stood there stairing at each other for 10 minutes until the alarm went of. Food time. he turned and grabbed something out of his pockets and handed to me. " my extra pair of goggles, you'll need them here" he said started to walk away " you want food or what?" he asked as he kept walking. I ran after him staying close so that the other men wouldn't bother me. They didn't mess with him so once they say me tailing him the criminals growled at me but left me alone.

Do you want to know what they told me? No, of course you don't. im just a criminal. But I'm going to tell anyways. They told me two things. One, that I would never make it, and two, don't even try. Unlike the rest of us cold hearted killers I started out with I good family, a nice home, lots and lots of money, and even a little dog. But that all ended one night when some criminals got past our security. I watched them kill my parents. I watched as they asked them were the money was, I heard my dad tell him. at age 14 I watched them hear what they wanted to hear and slit my parents throat. Of course that's when I should have done what every other young smart teenager would have done and ran, I attacked them with a small shiv that I had found on the ground a few years ago. That's when they told me that I wouldn't make it and that I shouldn't even try. Of course they were right, this was a fight I couldn't win, I mean I wasn't even a fighter, I was a fucking model, I was a pretty girl that never got dirty. But I did try, and when they were about to slit my troat there leader looked at my eyes and said " take her with us". With that they knocked me out and dragged me to there ship, leaving my world behind, leaving everything I knew and loved.

from then on i lived with criminals. the man who had spaired my life those 10 years ago became a father to me. funny how he killed my dad and then replaced him. he taught me everything he new, then he had people teach me more. Soon i was a weapon. I was sexy as hell and knew how to kill you so many ways you couldnt even think of them. When i turned 20 i left to go live my own life. Poeple hired me to kill, i didnt care who it was, as long as they were dead. I didnt take shit but i sure as hell gave it. It was my way, and no other mother fuckers way. After killen hundreds of people your bounty gets pretty big, especially when you start killen every merc that you can without a real reason. But i got busted, got sent to this damm piece of shit slam. Now i'm fallowing Richard B Riddick. just my luck. But once i kill him it'll be easier, i just got to find his weekness.

**Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, my computer broke awhile back and i had to rewrite the whole thing. sorry! please no flames, i know there are mistakes on the spelling but i dont have spell check so please bare with me. thanks for all the wonderful reviews i got!!**


End file.
